


Make Or Break Time

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anniversary, Bones wears pretty dresses, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing, Strangers in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy have been married a year however Leonard is concerned Spock is not still feeling the love.





	1. First Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bones is on the bridge being a model](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410127) by Sleepymccoy. 



> I wish this were better for you because you're the best.

“Good morning Doctor.”

Chapel didn’t particularly expect a response to her greeting. Depending on McCoy’s mood it could generate anything from a rant about damn fool Vulcans to a cheerful enquiry about her life and a reassurance that she’ll find her perfect someone before long.

Today all it got was a vague wave as he stepped towards his office. Clearly he had something else on his mind which wasn’t terribly unusual either. She’d already turned back to her work when she realised he’d hesitated and stopped.

“Doctor?”

He turned back to her but kept his eyes averted.

“Christine…” He slowly moved closer, seemingly unsure if he were heading in the right direction until he reached the edge of her desk.

He stopped again, looking down at his toes and sighing before he glanced up at her.

“I need your advice.”

“Of course.”

She got up and moved round so she could perch on the desk next to him, symbolically indicating she recognised this was personal now rather than professional. He practically deflated as he sank down alongside her.

“What’s the matter?” she prompted.

“Its Spock.”

She restrained herself from rolling her eyes or saying ‘of course’ and waited for him to elaborate.

“See, our anniversary was a few days ago and I was expecting some kind of acknowledgement from him.”

“Perhaps Vulcans don’t celebrate anniversaries?”

“I thought of that. I’m not completely unreasonable.” He shot her a challenging look daring her to disagree. “I told him ‘bout a week before hand that humans celebrated yearly anniversaries. Didn’t have to be much. A card or special dinner. He agreed it was a logical way to ensure the relationship was still thriving.”

Here he bit his lip and Christine could feel his anxiety.

“I thought perhaps it was just that we were so busy that day,” he rushed on. “But it’s almost been a week now and things have been quiet and… I don’t want this relationship to go the way of my first marriage Christine.”

She wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders unsure immediately what to say.

“Have you spoken to him?”

McCoy shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he murmured. “This could be his way of telling me the relationship _isn’t_ working and I don’t… I’m not ready to hear that.”

Christine squeezed his shoulders again.

“Or,” she said emphatically. “It could be that he’s unsure having missed the day what the correct protocol is and is waiting for you to guide him.”

McCoy eyed her doubtfully before turning and staring at the opposite wall. She felt his spine straighten as he apparently came to a decision.

“I’m just gonna have to remind him why he married me,” he declared stubbornly. “Win him all over again.”

Christine recalled their tumultuous courtship that had more misunderstandings than a Shakespearean play and frowned dubiously.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

“I’m going to surprise him on the bridge. I’ll pretty myself up – you can help – and wow him.”

Christine only hesitated a moment before smiling.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Or if not exactly ‘wonderful’ she amended mentally, then at least unlikely to do any harm.

“Let me see if M’Benga or Sanchez will swap a shift.”

He moved excitedly across to the comm.

“Now?”

“No time like the present Nurse!”

Which was how Christine found herself not a half hour later in McCoy and Spock’s shared quarters.

If she’d thought about it at all she might have expected the room to be neatly divided with Spock’s possessions organised carefully to one side and McCoy’s piled haphazardly on the other. However their belongings appeared to have integrated much more seamlessly than their owners.

McCoy’s antique medical books rested quietly under Spock’s ceremonial weaponry. The meditation lamp sat in a space between two picture frames – one of Joanna, one of their wedding. She recognised medical research left out beside the 3D chess set and a small mint plant growing up towards the lyre hanging upon the wall.

It made her realise that a lot of their quarrels were probably for show. Or perhaps more likely about Starfleet rules and regulations rather than anything personal.

“What about this one?”

She turned. McCoy had opened the wardrobe and pulled out a powder blue dress that reminded her of the historical pictures she’d seen of Earth in the mid 1900s. That had been at their wedding when McCoy had proudly displayed how his ancestors had lived and grown in Georgia for centuries.

“It’ll show off my calves,” he commented, holding the dress against him for emphasis.

She hummed in agreement as she fingered the fabric. McCoy was very particular about his dresses. No replicated fabrics here.

“I think it’s a little too casual for what you want,” she suggested somewhat reluctantly. In truth she thought the dress made him look adorable and he had a tendency to soften his tone when he wore it.

“Perhaps you’re right,” he conceded reaching back in and hanging it back. “What about this?”

It was a shiny silvery dress that she knew he’d got on Vulcan. For a Vulcan it was probably considered practical yet on McCoy it screamed of sinful seduction. Especially with the way it would cling and ride up as he moved.

That was one party she’d never forget.

Perhaps one the entire crew wouldn’t forget – least of all Spock.

“That’s a bit too… revealing.”

She avoided his gaze and instead reached into the wardrobe herself. After a moment, during which she recovered her composure, she drew out the perfect gown.

“Here.” She presented it with a flourish, pleased with how the silky rich purple fabric flowed across her arm.

“Perfect,” McCoy agreed with a smile, taking it from her and holding it against him before performing a swift swirl so the skirt billowed round. “Wait a minute while I get changed.”

As he hurried into the bathroom Christine glanced across to the dresser spotting the makeup case with ease. She moved over and cast an appraising eye over the contents. Separate foundations and blushers of course, an array of lipsticks, but a shared eyeshadow palette.

She was just examining the brushes when he swept out of the bathroom. Glancing back she knew they’d made the right choice. Not only for the look but for the dramatic flair he now showed in his step.

“Sit down and I’ll do your makeup,” she offered.

He sat with a happy smile and shut his eyes expectantly. She took a second to appreciate how his mood had already improved and hoped this performance would have the desired effect.

Then she set to work.


	2. Second Chances

Uhura noticed his arrival first and didn’t bother hiding her grin. As he swept out of the turbolift, skirt flowing like a waterfall behind him, Kirk swivelled round and stopped stunned.

“Bones?” he asked with a widening smile.

“Just payin’ mah husband a visit,” he drawled, hesitating just a moment to make sure it was a suitable time. Jim gave him a go ahead gesture and settled back to watch.

Bones sauntered round until he was standing behind the Vulcan and waited for him to acknowledge his arrival. When the seconds ticked past with no response though his patience snapped.

He reclined himself dramatically across the nearest console and flung up an arm in a highly choreographed pose of distress. His angle meant it was his bare shoulder towards Spock, the dress hanging from his other shoulder beautifully, and treating his husband to a provocative sight of both half bared chest and the length of his lightly furred arm.

Spock still didn’t turn but McCoy could see a green flush working its way to his ear tips. The man was clearly aware of his display and was just being stubborn.

Jim apparently took pity on his CMO though. Or at least wanted to prompt more of a show.

“Mister Spock?” he called. “Why don’t you take a break?”

“Thank you Captain.” Spock straightened and turned with pleasing alacrity.

“Leonard. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

McCoy smiled as he saw Spock’s eyes cataloguing his appearance. He knew Christine had taken great trouble to emphasis the blue of his eyes and to highlight the alluring blush of his cheeks. He blinked slowly to show his long eyelashes.

“Thought I’d surprise ya.”

“I am surprised,” Spock agreed. “Usually you restrict such displays to special events.”

McCoy’s smile slipped as he wondered if that interrogative tone was a veiled reprimand.

“Yeah, well. A bit late for our anniversary,” he apologised a touch defensively.

“Late?” A delicate eyebrow rose in confusion. “Leonard, it is still 91 days until our anniversary.”

“91 days?” McCoy drew himself up. “Spock, it was last week!”

Spock stared at him contemplatively and McCoy shifted awkwardly, suddenly aware that they were having this discussion on the bridge of all places. Perhaps he should have just talked to Spock privately after all.

“May I assume you are referring to the Earth calendar?” Spock interrupted his increasingly anxious thoughts.

“What? Yeah. Why… wait. Were you thinking of a Vulcan year?”

“Indeed. It seems we have experienced a miscommunication. I apologise that I appeared to have forgotten the event.”

McCoy glanced down to his pretty pointy purple toe tips and felt his embarrassment growing.

“I should ha thought…” he mumbled.

“We shall agree to follow the Earth calendar from henceforth,” Spock declared.

McCoy looked up in surprise at the easy concession.

“We will?”

Spock merely inclined his head but Jim interrupted gleefully.

“You get more anniversaries that way.”

McCoy glanced over with an expression part fond, part annoyed. Jim simply smiled back.

“Why don’t you both take the rest of the day off? A late present from me.”

“Thank you Captain. I believe that would be prudent.”

And before McCoy knew what was going on he was swept up into the Vulcan’s arms.

“Hey! Who said ya were allowed ta do that?” he objected even as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“Mister Spock,” Jim announced mock formally. “You have my permission to assist Doctor McCoy back to quarters.”

McCoy growled softly in half hearted annoyance even as Spock carried him back to the turbolfit.

“Doctor. I am most pleased with my anniversary gift,” he offered placatingly.

McCoy stared into the soft brown eyes of his husband and smiled.

“You ain’t even unwrapped it yet,” he suggested teasingly.

As the lift doors shut and restored their privacy, McCoy gave up any pretext of being irritated with his position and tucked himself closer with a contented sigh. Spock hadn’t forgotten. He hadn’t given up on them.

The doors opened sooner than he expected and he looked up with a confused frown.

“Spock? This ain’t our level.”

“That is correct.”

McCoy squirmed as Spock set off down the corridor.

“Where are we heading?” he demanded with a touch of frustration.

“Leonard,” Spock looked down at him. “You have made an effort for me. Is it not logical for me to do the same for you?”

McCoy finally twigged where they were heading and smiled as Spock brought them into the Observation room. It was deserted this time of day and Spock set him down in front of the wide window.

“Computer,” Spock instructed. “Play Sinatra, track 18.”

Gentle music filled the empty space and McCoy felt his heart melt as he recognised the tune.

“Our first dance,” he murmured.

Spock didn’t reply but held out his hand to his husband. Leonard ran his fingers up the length of Spock’s before holding it loosely and letting himself be pulled into the slow dance.

_“Strangers in the night_  
_Exchanging glances_  
_Wondering in the night_  
_What were the chances_  
_We'd be sharing love_  
_Before the night was through?”_

Spock shifted one hand to cup Leonard’s cheek, his own heart catching as the man leant into the touch. He whispered along to the song as he let his fingers linger near McCoy’s psi points.

_“Something in your eyes_  
_Was so inviting_  
_Something in your smile_  
_Was so exciting_  
_Something in my heart told me I must have you.”_

He stopped, suddenly struck by the depth of truth in the words, and swallowed before continuing.

“Leonard. I wish to bond with you. Fully.”

Time seemed to stop between them as their movement ceased and McCoy stared expressionlessly up at him. If it weren’t for the continuing melody, Spock might have thought time had indeed stopped.

_“Strangers in the night, two lonely people_  
_We were strangers in the night_  
_Up to the moment when we said our first hello_  
_Little did we know_  
_Love was just a glance away_  
_A warm embracing dance away.”_

To Spock’s unutterable relief, Leonard finally smiled again, his bright eyes glowing as they banished Spock’s growing fear that he’d pushed too far. Then he pressed his face back into the crook of Spock’s neck and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

_“And ever since that night_  
_We've been together_  
_Lovers at first sight_  
_In love forever_  
_It turned out so right_  
_For strangers in the night.”_

“Darlin’. Nothing would please me more. If… if you’re sure?”

Spock tightened his own arms.

“As sure as I need air to breathe.”

“Well then.” McCoy tipped his head up invitingly.

Spock ran his fingers back up the side of his beloved face and then dipped his mind into his husbands. Music, thoughts and emotions all blended into each other and the pair were lost to their own tune, never to be parted or silenced from each other again.

_“Love was just a glance away_  
_A warm embracing dance away_  
_Ever since that night_  
_We've been together_  
_Lovers at first sight_  
_In love forever_  
_It turned out so right_  
_For strangers in the night”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene on the bridge was inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr by Sleepymccoy. Thanks TealDearest for reminding me :D


End file.
